


The Coach

by adorbspml



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Idiots, M/M, Victor Nikiforov Being an Idiot, dan being kinda an idiot too, yuuri and Phil are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorbspml/pseuds/adorbspml
Summary: Phil wants to try new things and decides to take ice skating lessons. He becomes quick friends with his coach but sometimes significant others can be idiots.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 17





	The Coach

Dan watched fondly as Phil looked around the ice skating store. Ever since Phil had decided to try more new things he had been trying out all sorts of activities. Now it was ice skating. Phil was very excited. He could already skate but he wanted to improve. Dan was not looking forward to all of the bruises he would have to care for since will would undoubtedly fall. Phil’s first lesson was on Wednesday and he had been excited ever since he had booked it. It was a private lesson. Dan watched as Phil picked up a pair of simple grey skates. There was a small drawing of a dragon on them. “These” Phil whispered in awe. Together they left the store and binge-watched shows.

Wednesday afternoon arrived and Phil was bouncing around the house. “I’m gonna leave now. Love you!”he yelled as he dashed out of the door. Dan giggled as he watched Phil go. Phil had a lesson of two hours today so Dan could just edit some videos and maybe write some new scripts. He decided to take it easy. The hours slipped by. Phil was meant to be back at four. Dan started to worry when an hour later he still hadn’t turned up. Finally at six in the evening the door swung open. Phil walked through, sporting a big goofy grin. “It was amazing, Dan!”Dan couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at Phil and instead giggled softly before petting the space next to him on the couch.

Phil plopped himself down easily. His eyes were full of happiness and they twinkled even more than usual. Magical. Dan loved seeing his partner filled to brim with happiness. “So… I’m assuming that you enjoyed yourself”. Phil nodded violently. “Yes! My coach was so nice. His name is Yuuri. He is 26. He is so short but such a cutie.”He continued to gush about his coach. At first Dan thought it was cute but the longer it continued the more it irked him. “Is he single?”he tried to ask nonchalantly. Phil narrowed his eyes at Dan before emitting a joyful laugh. “Yup. He has a fiancée. A crazy one too if the stories are anything to go by” he smiled at Dan fondly. “Dan rolled his eyes and blushed but he couldn’t help but glance down at the ring on his left ring finger. The silver ring on his finger gleamed happily in the lamp light of the room. Phil had proposed a few months back. What an amazing day that had been… 

He gave Phil a soft, deep kiss. Together they settled for the night. TV shows played in the background as the two lovers sat on the couch. So now and then Phil would babble about skating and all the quads that Yuuri was capable of. Dan was a little weary of Yuuri although he did sound like a nice guy. He was shy, introverted and easily startled just like his Phil. He had big brown eyes and black hair. He was Japanese. “He’s also teaching me some Japanese so that I can talk some Japanese with him. His Vitya is also quite a character. They also have a dog named Makkachin!”Phil continued to excitedly rave. Dan placed soft kisses on his skin as he talked. 

The next day Phil had a lesson again. He woke up early and started to cook a healthy breakfast to make sure he was fit for the day. Dan woke up to an empty bed and groaned. He could already tell that Phil’s new hobby was going to be slightly annoying. He wanted morning cuddles! He waited in bed. Phil must have realised that Dan wanted to stay in bed because he returned with breakfast and cuddled him close as they peacefully ate. Dan chatted about his strange dream where Norman was suddenly a human and Phil laughed along loudly. Eventually Phil had to leave for his lesson. He gave Dan a kiss and left. The streets were over-crowded as he made his way on the tube. The skating rink wasn’t too far so he got there in time. 

Yuuri was already skating around the rink. His hair hung loosely above his eyes and he was practising some kind of step sequence. “Morning!”Phil called cheerily. Yuuri jumped slightly before he smiled. “Morning, Phil” he called. Soon they were both on the ice. Yuuri was showing Phil some step sequences and general techniques for agility on the ice when a poodle slipped on the ice. He jumped up at Phil before looking rather confused as he slipped. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the dog. “Makka… you’re from Russia. You can’t walk on ice!”He pushed the poodle at the butt until it was at the edge of the rink. “Sorry” Yuuri said as he scratched the back of his head. “That’s Makka, our idiot dog. I swear he gets it from Vitya”. He sighed before turning back to Phil. Soon they were gliding on the ice. Music was added and the serious learning air dissipated. Phil and Yuuri twirled around the rink as laughter shook through their bodies. Both had tears at their eyes.

They exchanged numbers so that they could hang out outside of lessons. “Wanna get a drink?”Phil asked after class. Yuuri smiled and nodded. They went to a cafe close-by and chatted about everything they could possibly think of. Phil discovered that Yuuri had moved here with his fiancée because they wanted to live in another country for a few years before settling down and starting a family. Makka lay under the table and woofed as though he was giving an affirmative. Phil loved the poodle. He was so cute! Eventually Yuuri’s phone rang. He picked it up and answered with a “Hello”. The voice on the other end seemed to be very worried, if the speed and tone at which they were speaking was anything to go by. “Sorry Vitya, I didn’t notice the time. NO, I did not fall on the ice again. That was years ago, love.” Phil smiled before he looked at his phone. Dan had sent multiple messages asking if Phil was okay, he responded with a quick I love you and home soon. 

Phil continued to take lessons. He tried to make sure he wasn’t ignoring Dan and made him a special dinner once a week. He had invited Yuuri and Victor to their wedding and they had been invited to theirs. Phil truly thought Yuuri was one of his best friends. They got on so well and it felt good. He could tell Yuuri anything and the other would laugh or be there for him. If Phil didn’t have Dan(whom he loved deeply) and Yuuri didn’t have Victor(whom he loved dearly) he would totally have a crush on Yuuri. He arrived at the rink early that day only someone was already there. 

A silver-haired man was leaning against the rink. He didn’t look too threatening but Phil was still slightly scared. He looked up and when his eyes met Phil they hardened. “Are you Phil?”he asked with a thick russian accent. Phil gulped and nodded. The man walked up to him until he was slightly too close. He had amazingly blue eyes. He was also slighty shorter than Phil which made him less intimidating. For a moment neither man said anything. The blue eyes bore into Phil’s as though the man was trying to tell him something and he just didn’t understand.  
The man was about to say something when someone shouted “Vitya!”. The man whirled around gracefully. He looked shocked at Yuuri’s arrival. He smiled a heart-shaped smile and walked over to Yuuri. He planted a big kiss on his head and wrapped his arms around Yuuri. The Japanese rolled his eyes. “Sorry, Phil. My fiancée is a bit codependent and clingy. He thinks you’re hogging me”. Just then the rink door opened and revealed a sweaty and highly annoyed Dan. 

“Are you Yuuri?”he asked as he pointed at Yuuri. Yuuri nodded, “yeah?”he said. “QUIT STEALING PHIL 24/7!!”Dan shouted. “Dan!”Phil whined before he pulled Dan closer to him. Yuuri gave Phil a wide-eyed look. “I see you get me on a whole new level” he said dumbly. Phil nodded and threw another look at Yuuri. Then the two of them burst into laughter. Both of them clutched at their ribs and their significant others stood beside them, blank expressions on their face. Finally they started to smile as well. “Gotta love em” Dan said as he smiled at Victor. “Always” Victor responded as he winked. 

All four of them went on the ice. Victor and Yuuri showed off their jumps and helped Dan and Phil do lifts with each other which totally didn’t end in disaster. Dan understood why Phil liked Yuuri. He was incredibly sweet. Victor and Dan also got on well, especially when they started to talk about wedding planning and aesthetics. Yuuri and Phil watched fondly as their partners had animated discussions. They chatted happily together and sipped their drinks. Everything was calm. 

Well… until Dan’s voice screeched “green flowers on a wedding cake?!!?!?!?That’s a hate crime!”The two continued to squabble until Victor started to argue in russian and Dan just glared. “Divorce him, Yuuri”he spoke. Yuuri laughed. “Hey!”Victor whined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This idea popped into my head and I thought I'd try it out.


End file.
